The Shane Adventures
Introduction The Shane Adventures is a Fan Film Sci-Fi Show loosely based on the BBC show 'Doctor Who' and started on the 16th August 2014. The original main character, Shane (365ShaneEyoho), who has found out that he has a link to the planet Asgard and, since returning to Earth, has fought against various enemies, and his friends have assisted. Including The Doctor (roboboy321). He has, since, lost Fabe (fabe90strainspotting) in a Timewarp during the journey. In the upcoming rebooted second series (2015), 365ShaneEyoho will reprise his role as Shane and fabe90strainspotting will return as Fabe but it is unconfirmed if he will star as the main companion or if he will be in it for half of Series Two. Series One (2014) In Series One (2014), Shane is seen flying around in a TARDIS but its then realized that, that version of the TARDIS was a fake that lured him to The Hotel of Lost Souls he then realizes that he had been trapped in the same hotel The Eleventh Doctor was in The God Complex, This sends alarm bells ringing and Shane begins to search for a way out, however Shane discovers he has a link with Asgard when he enters one of the rooms to see a Time Spider just as he is about to discover his true origin his friend Fabe and a strange man appear he calls himself The Doctor and they solve the mystery of the hotel by teaming up with someone known only as The Architect who is a mysterious figure as soon as its worked out The Doctor offers Fabe and Shane to come with him which they accept after Shane realizes his TARDIS was a fake. They are then thrown into a world of adventure from Battling in a Galactic War between Asgard and The Cybermen with The Daleks looking to interfere and they encounter the unpredictible Ood and then we find out that Shane has made some mistakes but cant remember where he made them, The Doctor and Shane then find out but The TARDIS is sent into Overdrive and The Doctor Leaves Shane, Attempting to get back Shane uses a Vortex Manipulator to head back to the TARDIS but he ends up in a forest, Where the Weeping Angels are waiting and they kill Shane, Regenerating back into his old self. Shane is sent to a Wasteland by the angels. Between then and The 2014 Special The Reactor Shane apparently managed to reverse his regeneration cycle so he was back to his former self he then decides to investigate the Pinewood Computer Centre where The Great Intelligence is looking to expose a nuclear core disguised as a Robloxian (Robloxlover2671) The Great Intelligence mutes Shane so the viewers cant hear him but The Great Intelligence can, in the end The Great Intelligence escapes leaving Shane with no clue what to do next. If the Agents of Lincoln Series happens it will see Shane in live action finding a team and defending Lincoln City and the surrounding areas from alien and paranormal beings, it is said that Shane will start out finding 2 new members for a fourth series. Shane Adventures Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Spin off series